jds_toonworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Skye the poodle
This is skye the poodle aka skye snootie he's Eagle629's main oc skye is a light blue and gray poodle with light gray spiked hair and wearing black shoes skye use to be an only child living with his family in a city outside of lake hoohaw called dark ridge but tragically his birth parents were killed in a car accident when he was 4 leaving skye as an orphan skye was since then put into foster care but he unfortunately had to live with humans which didn't like him when skye was 6 about turn 7 he had enough of being bullied by humans and left to go to Lake hoohaw his raft overturned and he nearly drowned luckly he was saved by jelly otter from there he met PB&J and they're friends and eventually he fell in love with pinch raccoon and the two starting dating that didn't sit well with her brother champ raccoon even worse for champ skye was adopted by the snooties so skye had an enemy in champ as well as flick duck and later on voltage s poodle dispite living with a snobby family skye has remained neutral and non snobby in fact he loves his new siblings and parents he is mostly close to bootsie snootie he is the second youngest snootie as he is two years older than Lewis snootie also dispite trying to keep having a good relationship with his family he protects Lewis from Ootsie and Bootsie when they pick on Lewis skye has a big heart and loves and cares for his family and friends and will do almost anything for them but he does have his limits when someone is threating his family friends or pinch skye has been known to turn into his enraged form if that happens where his anger takes over skye also sadly suffers from depression skye also is pretty fast at running he's as fast as peanut other info Name: Skye Poodle ( aka Skye snootie ) Species: Poodle dog Age: 7 Relationship: taken by Pinch Raccoon Parents: Edouard Snootie and Georgina Snootie ( adopted parents ) Siblings: Victoria Snootie Ootsie and Bootsie Snootie Lewis Snootie Relatives: Tootsie Snootie ( cousin ) chester snootie ( uncle ) Friends/allies: jack the cat Voltage S poodle ( sometimes ) Tootsie snootie PB&J Otter Pinch raccoon scootch raccoon Munchy Beaver Flick duck ( sometimes ) Ootsie snootie Bootsie snootie Victoria snootie Lewis snootie Wilma woodchuck Cody Otter Dibsy fox Champ raccoon ( sometimes ) Mango Otter Baby jacob otter Dan penguin Eggbert Otter Juniper Otter Croaker Frog Ginger Newt Enemies/Rivals: Snaggle Croc Randy Rabbit Voltage S poodle ( usually ) Flick duck ( usually ) Cracky levine Champ Raccoon ( usually ) Personality: Sweet friendly caring a good friend fun loving laid back neive a little ditzy like to play mind games with his rivals sensitive Likes: pizza being loved friendly people his friends and family messing with his enemies being a hero being with pinch running fast playing games with his friends being big hearted break dancing Dislikes: his depression being hurt sick sad left out or feeling unwanted champ bullying him or his family flick's pranks Ootsie and Bootsie picking on Lewis Champ trying to break him and pinch up snaggle croc randy rabbit drowing having teeth pulled getting bullied or beaten up by humans Super form: sonar Skye Theme song/favorite song Awake and Alive By Skillet Category:Males Category:Friends of PB&J Category:PB&J Otter OCs Category:Lake Hoohaw Citizens Category:Eagle629's Characters Category:Good Characters